


Rosebud (Oneshots)

by Toxicbirthdaycake



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicbirthdaycake/pseuds/Toxicbirthdaycake
Summary: All you need is love.





	Rosebud (Oneshots)

"Come on your not actually gonna make me do it," Frank looked at his friend who stared at him with a malicious smirk slapped on his face.  
"Are you?" his attempt to escape this situation proved useless as silence carried itself between them.

Franks face dropped, "oh come on..." he muttered tipping his head back. He knew this whole thing was a bad idea. He hadn't known Ray was actually crazy enough to run down the road stark naked terrifying the neighbors; and so he presumed he would win the bet. But there he was, walking out of the police office after theyd let Ray off with a warning and a long lecture about the law, about to fill his side of the bet.

"You are one crazy bastard," Frank sighed, but he guessed what he had to do wouldn't be half as bad as Ray being arrested for public nudity.

"I will do anything to win a bet Frank, anything," he emphasised with the utmost look of seriousness. Frank did not doubt that in the slightest, in their many years of friendship Frank had learnt of how eager his friend was to rise to a challenge.

"You're a dick," he muttered as they climbed into his car.  
His reponse was a cackle from his merciless friend which he ignored to turn on the radio extra loud and start the engine.

++++

"The quicker you get your arse in there, the sooner it'll be over," Ray said as his friend simply sat and stared at the building.  
"Frank don't make me drag you in there. You know I will," ray threatened as frank still didn't respond. This time, he simply groaned, removing his seatbelt and leaving the car.

Ray joined him outside the shop staring at it also.

"I can't believe Im about to do this," Frank said with a heavy sigh, glancing one final time at his friend seeking mercy he would not give.

Without another moment of hesitation, Frank marched into the tattoo and piercing parlour, Ray followed smirking like an idiot.

There was a girl stood behind the counter. Her hair was green, twisted in a plait and falling over her tattood arms. She smiled welcomingly as Frank walked upto her with an obvious nervous look on his face.

"Er, I was wondering if I could get a piercing," he asked, avoiding eye contact at all costs; he really didn't want to say this out loud.

"And what piercing are you thinking of getting today?" She asked kindly.  
Franks face flushed red as he stared at the ground in regret.  
That was when Ray decided to pipe up, pointing down and saying quite bluntly "his dick."

The girl simply nodded and smiled, passing Frank a list.  
"Whats this?" He asked curiosly.  
"Well theres more than one you can get," she laughed.

He blushed again reading over the list, "oh," he said.  
Ray looked over his shoulder at the options, sniggering like a twelve year old.  
"You should get the guiche," he suggested.  
"Why?"  
"Because it looks the gayest," Ray said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"God I hate you," Frank muttered, putting the list back on the counter and smiling awkwardly at the girl.  
"Erm I'll have the guiche one thanks," he muttered. She smiled and passed him an ipad so he could put in all his details.

"Okay, our peircer is free right now so you can just go on in," she smiled, putting the ipad back under the counter.

He nodded and gulped realising, yes, he was about to do this.  
"Want me to come in with you Frankie boy?" Ray asked in a smug voice.

"Fuck off," Frank grumbled, flipping him off and stepping into the room, on his own, leaving his smirking friend outside.

A man stood there surprisingly not covered in tattoos and piercings, he actually just had snow white skin, pure and unblemished.

"Hi," he said with a friendly smile. Thats when Frank got extra nervous because not only was he about to whip his dick out in front of a stranger, but it was also an attractive stranger at that.  
"Hey," he replied, going over to sit on the bed the stranger patted.

"So, what piercing are we doing here?" He asked, staring at him with vibrant eyes that made Frank feel slightly threatened.

"Erm, the guiche?" He said deffinatly unsure of himself.  
"Ah, good choice. I've heard it makes sex alot better," he shrugged as if what he said hadn't made the boys face go bright red.  
He heard the stranger laugh.  
"Well, my names Gerard and I promise this won't hurt as much as you'd think." He smiled.

"Frank," he replied feeling it necerssary for the attractive Gerard to know his name also. Well, anyone who your showing your dick to should at least know your name he thought.

Gerard smiled in response before turning to his equipment.  
"If you'd remove you trousers and underwear we can get it over with quick and painless," he said in a bright voice.  
Under different circumstances Frank was certain he'd throw them off for the man, but knowing a needle was about to be anywhere near his privates made him less keane.

"Alright," he sighed, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down.  
"You know you really don't seem all that enthusiatic about getting this done?" Gerard said curiosly, noticing the boys hesitance.

Frank finished kicking his jeans to the side before moving to his boxers. "I lost a bet..." he admitted.

Gerard laughed, "you will not believe the amount of times I've had people in here because of them losing a bet."

"I can imagine. Friends are dicks," he said, covering himself up with his hands and shuffling back on the medical couch. "I agree," he said noddin with a smile on his face.

He came over with an array of needles on a table he wheeled over.  
"Okay, I'm gonna need you to spread your legs," he said all too casually.  
Frank practically died of embarresment as he shuffled his legs apart.

He moved uncomfortably close to his area and brought a marker to the area being pierced, he drew two dots then took hold of the needle.  
"Are you ready?" He asked. Frank silently nodded a second later he felt a sharp pain burning his lower region. "Fuck!" He yelled over the pain.

"Almost done," Gerard muttered, replacing the needle with a piece of starter jewelerry which almost hurt as much as being stabbed with a needle. He shuffled uncomfortably, squeezing his eyes shut.

"All done," Gerard stated, smiling down at the boy.  
Frank sighed in relief, closing his legs and immediatly feeling the ache that caused him.  
Gerard ran him through hygeine and how to not get it infected, providing him with a leaflet to explain in much more detail.

"oh and Frank," he said as he finished buttoning up his jeans. The man was pressed to his back before he even noticed him move.  
"We can take your metal for a test drive anytime you like," he whispered into his ear, slipping a peice of paper, which Frank presumed was his number, into his back pocket. He flushed red and spun around to look at the man, only to be faced with a smirk and a wink.

He smiled in return, "I'd like that."

Losing that bet really paid off.


End file.
